


dépaysement

by JulesSchuman



Series: trou·vaille [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien character developement, Adrienette is not endgame, Character developement salt, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka happily ever after, Luka moves on, M/M, Marinette character developement, No Lila Rossi Redemption, No beta reader, Protective Luka Couffaine, Reality Bending, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesSchuman/pseuds/JulesSchuman
Summary: After being kidnapped by an Akuma, Daisy is thrust into the magical world of Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Stuck in this new reality with no way home, Daisy’s only support is Ladybug. Now, she must try and find a way home while keeping her identity and all her knowledge of the other miraculous holder's identity’s a secret… even her suspicions about who is behind Hawkmoth’s mask. After all, were Hawkmoth to know the true extent of his abilities, to be able to cross realities, not only would Ladybug’s world be in danger, but Daisy’s world would be, too.And despite the risks of being trapped in this new world forever by a new chosen not strong enough to send her home, Daisy is loyal to Ladybug and Chat Noir’s goal. To defeat Hawkmoth and liberate the terrorized civilians of Paris. Yet, as she learns to live in this new reality, Daisy discovers that staying may not be so bad.***Hiatus until March :( Sorry! Classes are kicking my ass
Relationships: Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Original Female Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: trou·vaille [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I apologize for any grammatical errors or inconsistencies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In Progress

This "chapter" will just be used to outline the timeline that I have made. While I plan to stay as close to the episode order according to publication date, there are definitely episodes I plan to move around as well as cannon divergent chapters I intend to insert.


	2. Prologue: “Made in China”- Higher Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is the updated and revised chapters. I realized that I was a bit post trigger happy and that I failed to really edit and revise before I posted. But hey I was excited :) 
> 
> So, if you read the first chapter just know that I uploaded an updated version on 11/4/2020.  
> In addition, I feel like I needed to address my character Daisy (who was originally named Rosario). As I was editing, I just didn’t feel like the name Rosario fit the character I was trying to create (no matter how much I love the name). So I changed the name to Daisy and changed the dog’s name to Sunny. 
> 
> I started this story spur of the moment when I was daydreaming that I (myself) was thrown into the world of Miraculous Ladybug and tallying all the things I would do differently/ add were I a character. Thus, the character Daisy is pretty much how I envision myself in the story. So, pretty much all of the backstories and beliefs that Daisy shares are in general reflections of myself.
> 
> **The song I chose for the prologue doesn’t really add anything to the chapter, I just thought it would be kind of funny to add it in as Daisy was adopted in China.

My name is Daisy. I am a petite, 4’ 11” Chinese girl, adopted from, shock, China. I grew up in the States with a white picket fence family; a mother and father, two sisters, and a dog.  
Growing up I never stopped loving to watch children's TV shows whether it was Phineas and Ferb, Winx Club, Monster High, Barbie, My Little Pony, or Scooby-Doo. So, it should come as no shock when I fell in love with Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. 

It’s really funny actually. I always used to say that my life was a movie; the girl whose best friend moved away leaving her broken, the girl who was simultaneously both the bully and the victim, the girl who spent day after day being called to the principal's office, the girl who was scared of being alienated from her friends, the girl who fought depression and eating disorders throughout her elementary and high school years, the girl who froze when it came to talking to anyone she perceived to be “higher” on the social ladder, the girl who’s familial relationships were strained leaving her feeling alone, the girl who so loosely used the word “friend” because she knew that she didn’t have any actual friends, the girl who was in love with love. 

A not so small part of me had always dreamed of waking up one day to discover I was a long lost princess and fairy, but even I knew my movie-like existence could only throw so many clichés at me at one time before needing to slow down the “wow factor” (after all, I still had at least 50 more years in me).

Of course, this was all before that fateful day. When every movie-like experience I’d ever had paled in comparison to what was to come. And so, while my life consisted of all those cliches, I never expected for my life to really, quite truly become a movie…or should I say a TV show.


	3. Chapter 1: "It's Ladybug!”- Wendy Child and Cash Callaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to find songs to kind of outline the mood or the idea of each chapter. While it is obviously not necessary to listen to the songs provided in general, there are some planned chapters where I would highly (pretty much beg you) to listen to them (I will mark those future chapters in the notes). The songs not only touch on the mood but may better express what the characters are feeling or going through. After all, Luka did say “music is often simpler than words.”
> 
> Just as an FYI this story isn’t a boy meets girl, girl meets boy instalove story. It’s definitely a slow burn. A lot of different relationships (not just romantic) are being developed. All these characters are young. So, they are still learning so much about making hard decisions, standing their ground, and understanding their emotions (even Luka) and so, since my end game is happy Luka, I plan to take my time in portraying this character development. In addition, this is not a story where MC takes over as the main miraculous holder or becomes a guardian or anything like that. For all intents and purposes, this is a Team Luka fanfic.

Daisy’s day started out like any other. She woke up at 9 am but didn’t get up, rather she unlocked her phone to find another Lukanette fanfic to read. Because if she was being honest with herself, she was absolutely, 100% in love with the character, Luka Couffaine. Or at least everything he represented as a person. _I mean who wouldn’t be, he was an unreal mix of punk rockstar and boy next door._

Sometime, and six Luka fanfics, later her mother called up to her to get up. Snuggling deeper into her fluffy white blanket, the kind that felt like clouds on her skin, she groaned. Checking her phone for the time, she let her eyes rest for just a minute. A muffled vibration had her jolting awake and her eyes snapping open. Realizing she’d fallen back asleep she frantically looked around for her phone, lodged between the mattress and the bed frame the phone’s screen lit up with a text notification. _Crap!_

**엄마 (mom):** are you awake?

 **Daisy:** ya

 **엄마 (mom):** are you out of bed?

 **Daisy:** ya?

Swiftly pulling herself out of bed, she pulled up her yoga app. _Yes, yoga. No, she wasn’t a yogi._ But she would happily admit that doing just ten minutes of yoga helped right her vibe, not to mention that it toned her rather pudgy body. Not that she was ashamed of her body but after fighting eating disorders and body dysmorphia for six years, she wanted to feel not just happy with her body but confident and proud of it. After all, six years was a long battle, and while she didn’t regret all the psychological and physical hurdles she had to jump through to get to where she was now, she didn’t want to relapse.

She completed her yoga quickly; the time having had seemed like nothing as she got lost in the relaxing music and soothing voice playing from her app. Moving on to her ritualistic five minutes of abs, she softly swore to herself. _Just because she worked out, didn’t mean she liked it._ Finished, Daisy lay corpse style on her yoga mat, hyping herself up to actually get up off the floor. But her arms felt like jelly from all the downward dog and cat camel poses. Just a couple more minutes, she reasoned. Working herself up into a seated position, Daisy stretched. No matter what the happy go lucky fitness influencer said, she wasn’t sure the pain was worth it. Yet, even as she thought this she knew she’d be up doing the same thing the next morning. Standing up, she left her room to go make herself breakfast, though it was really more like lunch since it was already midafternoon.

Sitting down to eat, Daisy turned on the TV, opting to watch the new episode of Miraculous Ladybug. The episode that had been teasing viewers with the long-awaited Adrienette story arch and the one she had been dreading. Daisy didn’t know why she was doing this to herself when she knew with a high degree of certainty that this episode would devastate her Team Luka stance, cementing Adrienette as an official ship in the fandom, while simultaneously burning Luka’s heart. After all, fire was and always would be a ships’ worst enemy, and Daisy knew that emotionally she was about to sink.

_Why?_ Because she was already so attached to Luka. Because even though Luka Couffaine was a fictional character, he still embodied the type of person she wanted in a husband; someone who was truly kind and selfless and insightful, someone exactly like Luka who would be both her partner and best friend. Someone mature and musically inclined, someone who would always put her first even if it hurt them, in this case how Luka loved Marinette from afar and continued to support her even if it hurt. Yes, maybe according to 21st century standards it was a bit early to be thinking of marriage at the tender age of 17. But then again, she had always been a little different. After all, in a perfect world, she would be married and happily on her way to having a family of her own by the time she turned 20. And no, her wanting to be a mother and wife had nothing to do with the patriarchy, she knew full well she could do whatever she damn well wanted career-wise. It was just that her dreams didn’t involve a career, her aspirations lay in wanting to foster a family and she was just fine with that. After all, just because her main aspiration was to be a mother and wife, didn’t mean she didn’t have other goals.

But of course, Miraculous Ladybug was just a TV show, and she knew her luck was akin to a rock. She had yet to even meet someone as genuine as Luka. And if her luck in just meeting someone genuine was so low, she had absolutely no hope that she would ever meet her soulmate. Depressed by her thoughts, she focused back on the show.

Realizing that she had missed the opening song and the first few minutes of the episode, she tried to rewind, forgetting that the episode was playing in real-time as it was the episodes’ premiere and couldn’t rewind. Eyes glued to the TV, Daisy took a break from her food and moved to the couch so that she could see, after all, she was practically blind without her contacts.

* * *

Donned in her signature outfit and pigtails, Marinette began to walk across the gangplank to board the Liberty. Luka sat behind the stage in one of the beach chairs, at the bow of the ship; his eyes closed as his fingers effortlessly strummed on the strings of his guitar. The calming melody halted when Marinette unexpectedly tripped stepping off of the gangplank, landing on her hands and knees. Luka’s eyes shot open, before widening. Gently placing his guitar down, he rushed over, offering his hand to help Marinette up. Hesitantly, Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Brushing off her hands and knees she groaned at the dark scuff marks left on her pink pants, a bright red blush crept up her face to her cheeks, replacing her otherwise fair complexion.

“Are you okay, Marinette,” Luka asked, his voice so sincere it hurt Daisy’s heart, knowing the implications of Marinette not returning Luka’s love.

Marinette froze, her eyes a little wide as if she were a deer caught in the headlights. “Y-ya-yaaa! Of course! Me? W-why wouldn’t I be great,” she rambled, Luka smiled. God that smile slash smirk thing he does… ugh why am I attracted to a cartoon character. Is my love life that bad? Daisy laughed at herself, because yes, her love life was literally nonexistent. At 17 years old, she had yet to even hug a guy. She didn’t just mean in a romantic way but a platonic way. She had done neither.

“That’s good.” Luka let out a sighed relief, the tension in his shoulders melting away as quickly as they appeared. “What are you doing here?” Seemingly have realized how that sounded, he added, “if you’re looking for Juleka, she went out with Rose a little while ago.”

Playing with one of her pigtails and rubbing her neck, Marinette suddenly found the ground to be very interesting. A serious mood replacing the light atmosphere that Luka’s melody had created. “I-I, uh, I actually, um, I-I uh came to talk to Luka-I mean to you! I came to talk to you, Luka.” Marinette groaned as she looked back up from the ground to find Luka staring intently at her.

He grabbed his guitar. Leading her down to his and Juleka’s shared room, a partition set up to divide the room, Luka sat down on his bed before laying his guitar in his lap and patting the spot next to him. Marinette slowly moved from the doorway to sit next to Luka.

Daisy’s stomach started to fill with hopeful butterflies, _is Marinette actually going to choose Luka?_ She let herself hope. No longer able to sit still as Luka’s heart was literally on the line, Daisy stood up and started to pace. Her heart pounded in her chest and her pulse thumped loudly in her ears. Wringing out her hands, she cracked her knuckled and bounced on the balls of her feet. Her dog jumping up onto her legs sensing her owners' anxiety. While she sat down on the ground to pet her dog, Sunny, she kept her eyes on the TV, the pit in her stomach growing, and the ache in her heart mounting. The hand that was petting the concerned puppy froze and her stomach dropped.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak. “I… I don’t know what Juleka has told you about our trip to New York.” she paused; her hands mirroring Daisy’s as she fiddled with her own hands. “Things happened, I…I need to… I don’t know how to…” Marinette paused making a frustrated sound.

Luka reassured her. “Breathe Marinette. Take your time.”

Marinette’s hands moved to her knees. Clenching them into fists she sighed loudly and took a deep breath before trying again, “I’m not ready to move on from Adrien and I don’t think I will be for a long time. I don’t know if I’m getting my hopes up for nothing but the trip… I think it meant something and even if it didn’t I think… I think I need to see it through. I don’t want to give you the wrong impression Luka, I just… I’m not ready.”

There was a long pause. Daisy’s jaw dropped. Her mind racing to figure out what this meant for Luka. Distracted by her thoughts she didn’t even notice her emotions building, a physical ache in her chest. Words lodged in her throat, she swallowed. Then swallowed again. While audible words failed her, her brain didn’t. _Are you kidding me? I can live if Lukanette doesn’t become a thing but…God, actually writing in Luka’s heartbreak._ She couldn’t even appreciate how the writers had set up potential character growth for Luka. Calming slightly, Daisy deflated. She just felt sad for the characters for Luka who was such a wholesome character and deserved the world and an epic love. And for Marinette who had so much to learn about love, that “loving someone” and being “in love” were two completely different things.

“I…I know I’m being selfish by continuing to lean on you Luka, so-so I think I- we should take a break.” Another pregnant pause. Abruptly jumping, she briefly looked at Luka before looking away. Continuing, this time her voice animated and much louder than needed she added, “of course I’ll still design for Kitty Section! Juleka can show you the designs and tell me what you think, and since the rest of Kitty Section are in my class it should work out fine!” Her voice was much too happy considering her previous words. Looking at Luka expectantly, she waited for an answer.

“You… don’t want to be friends anymore,” Luka concluded slowly. This time it was Luka’s eyes who were looking at the ground intently.

Marinette went to touch Luka’s shoulder but then thought better of it and retracted her hand. Her shoulders slumped, “I just think…that… I just think that it may be better,” she drew out the word “better,” as if questioning if it would actually be better for them to take a break from seeing each other. “If maybe…we take a step back. I just feel that it's unfair to you and Juleka to put you guys in this position.”

Luka went to interject and remind her that it was his choice to decide what was and wasn’t fair to him, but she rushed to say the next bit, “and I know it’s your choice, but it’s also mine to remove myself.” The two just sat there, the conversation sinking in.

At some point, Luka had grabbed his guitar and started playing. The melody was somber and dark as if there was no light, only a crushing realization that he couldn’t even be by her side anymore, that Mari needed time. There were no words to describe the lonely resignation Luka’s melody held. Marinette started to cry.

* * *

Daisy shuddered at the songs iciness, heart physically aching, her attachment to this character to great. She picked herself up off of the ground. Biting her lower lip, she just shook her head.

The situation was just so annoying to her, she started to pace again. While the fandom was keen on the idea that Marinette and Adrien were just _meant to be_ , she didn’t see it. They were too alike, not to mention that Marinette didn’t really love Adrien rather she was infatuated with him. She began ranting. “Why is she crying,” she gestured wildly. “Luka’s the one that’s not only losing his crush but a friend! And what the hell Marinette? Why can’t you see that there is more than just romantic love? Also! You’re freaking Ladybug creating negative emotions in yourself and others! Like just because Luka is understanding doesn’t make him immune to Akumas! And yes it’s best to be honest, and you have the right to feel like this but… Ugh,” Daisy groaned loudly, thankful for the fact that no one in her family was there to witness her emotional breakdown over a children’s TV show. Eyes glued back to the TV; Daisy looked just in time to watch Marinette run off Liberty and past a confused and concerned Juleka and Rose.

* * *

The frame suddenly cut to an all too familiar purple flapping butterfly before cutting again to an apartment living room. Standing in front of the TV a boy, who appeared to be in his late teens, paced anxiously, a phone to his ear.

“Yes, I have it on now.” The TV in the room was on, the channel showing Bob Roth introducing the winning screen write of his ‘Young, Up and Coming Screen Writers Competition.’ The boy nodded at something the person on the phone said, “No, ya he’s about to introduce the winner. One sec!”

The boy stopped talking, as he waited for his name to be announced. The production team’s lawyers had contacted him months ago to tell him he was the winner and to buy production rights for a future episode.

“The winner, chosen not by me but by the production staff, Matisse!” The boy dropped his phone, his eye-widening at the realness of his name being called out. Bob Roth disappeared from the screen and the episode premiere started.

Matisse couldn’t stop the grin that overtook his face. Still smiling despite his cheeks starting to cramp, he watched the TV with rapt attention; his eyes glued to the screen. All in all, the episode had been going well, with minor tweaks here and there. Of course, he had been aware that there was a possibility of minor changes. However, he had been promised, as written in his contract, that there would be no major changes to the script, that his characters would maintain their likeness and endings. His smile dropped, like a bucket of ice, he watched with horror as his Daisy’s story arc was butchered, only to be remolded into what he could only describe as a horror story.

45 minutes later, after watching the disaster of an ending, he stormed out of the room to call Bob Roth, determined to fix the atrocities that had been perpetrated against his work, his Daisy. His pride and joy, in which he slaved over for months to get just right, destroyed in a blink of an eye. He had loved the show, and that was why he had so desperately wanted to win the contest. Because more than anything he identified with Daisy’s character arc and had wanted to give her the happily ever after that he so badly wanted.

He waited impatiently as his phone dialed. Tapping his foot, he listened as the phone rang three times before it sent him to voicemail, “This is Bob Roth, leave a message at the tone. Unless you’re that wannabe screenwriter then lose this number.” The boy deflated at the sound of the man’s conniving cackle filled his ear.

Dropping the phone from his ear, Matisse begins to violently shake. The phone giving way to his iron grip, the slight cracking sound pulling him out of his rage. Grabbing the script of what was supposed to be a happy episode, his fingers clenched around the script as the overwhelming feeling of defeat stabbed him and quiet tears fell, absorbing into the paper. His eyes turned downward; the boy failed to notice the purple butterfly fluttering towards the papers in his hand.

Entering the script, the outline of a purple butterfly appeared over the teenager's face, “Fourth Wall I am Hawkmoth, I am giving you the power to change your love’s fate and rewrite her story so that she may live happily ever after. In return, you will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous.”

Matisse smirked. “May those who have written happiness out of my love’s life suffer,” the boy responded before his body was engulfed by purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone confused, I did use the Korean word for mom/ma/mama. No, I did not get Chinese and Korean confused. While Daisy and I (the writer) are Chinese, I (the writer) have taken a formal year in Chinese, Korean, and Japanese. My main interest is Korean and so even on my own phone I have my family members names in Korean :)


	4. Chapter 2: “Break on Through (to the Other Side)” -The Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> So, I am not really happy with how this chapter turned out, but I really wanted to get another chapter out. It felt like a whole lot of telling not showing, but I am working on improving my writing capabilities when it comes to transitional chapters.  
> Anyway, please bear with me <3 Any constructive criticism or tips are always welcomed :)

Despite the angsty turn of events, and her impromptu rant, Daisy settled down relatively quickly. What could she do? She had no control over what happened to the characters. And as much as it hurt to say, it really was just a TV show. But that didn’t stop her from feeling such emotional attachment to them. Her only solace was the Team Luka fanfics she found herself frequently reading and desperately needing right about now to ease her aching heart. Pulling out her phone, Daisy muted the show before looking for a happily ever after Team Luka fanfic.

Though angst was the overwhelming feeling clawing at her chest, the logical part of her pushed itself to the surface, confused as to why the episode was suddenly introducing this teenage boy. _Wouldn’t it make more sense for Luka or Marinette to get akumatized? I mean Marinette pretty much just stomped on Luka’s heart,_ Daisy scoffed sardonically. Thoroughly confused as to where the writers were going with this episode, she picked up her fork and began eating, briefly looking up in time to watch the boy emerge as Fourth Wall.

* * *

Sunny, having had settled now that her owner had settled, lay at Daisy’s feet. Her tiny head nestled in her two front paws as she basked in the sun and waited for food to drop. Her eyes on her phone and focus on her food, Daisy didn’t notice as Sunny’s head whipped up from her resting place to look towards the living room. Scrambling to get up, Sunny trotted over to investigate only to start barking. Fork halfway to her mouth she paused. Looking up from her phone, Daisy went to soothe Sunny, and more or less quiet her down. Eyes finding her puppy, she curiously followed the dog’s line of sight.

Daisy’s lips parted slightly, an eyebrow shooting upward. _What the hell_? The TV began flickering on and off, the screen flashing purple and white like a collage of lightning streaks as if one of those ‘The TV is broken’ prank videos were playing. Daisy mildly panicked ( _did she break the TV),_ before finding a small amount of amusement at the horror movie-like scene. If it wasn’t midday and light out, Daisy was sure she would’ve been shaking like a chihuahua.

Her half-hearted laughed lodged in her throat and her mild oh-shit-my-parents-are-gonna-kill-me panic was suddenly replaced by what-the-fuck denial. Because now instead of a flickering, maybe broken, TV, there was a big meaty brick-red hand. No, instead of shaking, Daisy just blinked. Then blinked again, each time expecting the hand to disappear only to be thoroughly disappointed when it remained. Except, now instead of just a hand, it was the complete top half of a creature reaching through.

A feeling of familiarity gnawed at her at the sight of the creature. Ignoring the feeling, Daisy just kind of stared blandly, anticipating any minute now for her astigmatism to stop spazzing out and her vision to right itself. Except, clearly it wasn’t just her noticing something off. Sunny’s barking a stark reminder.

Her brain warred with her, as her eyes told her one thing, but her brain told her another. _No,_ she internally scoffed- _hmm? Wait… maybe,_ she drew out the “maybe,” before quickly rejecting the thought, _no_. The little voice in her head continued to throw around “waits,” and “maybes,” and “no’s,” before moving on and yelling at her to “get the fuck out of there.” But still in denial, she stupidly decided to ignore that voice.

Now just getting annoyed at herself because at this point she was going in circles he scolded herself. _No matter how many times you blink and look away and blink and check, the damn thing is still pushing its way through the TV._ She was beginning to feel a lot like the girl in the horror movies who always got killed first because instead of staying in the house she decided to ‘go investigate.’

Her brain hurt, her temple pounding from the internal debate, her head spinning as she tried to find some reasonable and logical explanation but all she was left with was even stupider explanations and one undeniable truth. That feeling of familiarity… she was wrong to ignore it because as the creature finished pulling itself through the TV, the creature’s face suddenly matched to a name. Fourth Wall was now in her living room.

And she back to her idiotic blinking, her body eerily calm, Daisy watched as Fourth Wall rose to his full height, his head just almost brushing the ceiling. His body was no longer human, rather some mix between Ivan’s akumatized form, Stone Heart, and the wizard Valtor’s demon form. 

It was as if time stopped, Fourth Wall didn’t move and neither did Daisy. It was like some dumb cliché movie scene where the bad guy and the hero made eye contact and the music world stop before resuming to an intense chase scene. It was actually sad how true that was. Staring at each other the only sound was Sunny’s barking, charging, and retreating from the Akuma over and over.

* * *

Her ears buzzing, Daisy made a mad dash for her dog before hightailing it out of the kitchen and bolting up the stairs. Sunny’s nails scratching her, having had grabbed her at an odd angle. Fourth Wall roared out her name. _How did he know her name?_ Daisy had enough of a grip to wonder and to also curse herself for running up the stairs when she could’ve just as easily run outside. Her mind scrambled to find an exit but came up empty. _I could… no that would work. Or maybe--._ An arm cut in front of her, her forward moment causing her to run right into the arm that was level with her stomach, the winded knocked out of her. Losing her balance, Daisy grunted, trying to right herself.

The hand that had stopped her wrapped around her torso and picked her up and threw her over its shoulder as if she weighed no more than a feather. Holding herself up with her abs, she screamed bloody murder as she thrashed her body trying to free herself. _Where the fuck was the government when you needed them?_ Daisy swore.

Fourth Wall spoke. His voice almost comforting? “It’s ok Daisy, I won’t let Bob Roth ruin your life anymore. I will rewrite your story and bring you to my world where you can be happy.” Daisy struggled to free herself, and not drop Sunny, her arms tiring. Sunny was small, but after a while, it felt like the weight kept doubling.

Fourth Wall’s words echoing in her head she shook. Now in addition to being terrified, Daisy was stupefied, her brain really hurting now. _“Rewrite my story,” “My world,” and… wait, “Bob Roth?”_ If not for the monster appearance Daisy would’ve been sure she was dealing with a Miraculous Ladybug fan on something… Cocaine? LSD? ecstasy? Maybe Schizophrenia? But honestly, at this point, Daisy was so far past the line of logic, that she couldn’t even see the damn line anymore. Rather she was in an ocean of possibilities, she just had to hope that she wouldn’t drown.

Realizing she’d gotten lost in her thoughts, Daisy wanted to fight but she worried she’d lose her grip on Sunny and drop her and she couldn’t let go, she just couldn’t. She tried to get a better grip, but with Sunny thrashing just as much to try and get down it was growing difficult.

She watched as Fourth Wall’s mouth moved and a packet of papers appeared. Floating in front of the giant, the papers started to glow as words quickly wrote over whatever had previously been there. _That must be the script, where the Akuma must be,_ Daisy reasoned as she apparently had enough brain cells left to recall the episode that she had just half-heartedly watched.

If not for the utter panic and disbelief at the situation, Daisy would’ve laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of that entire thought. Instead, she felt her abs start to cramp. Dropping her upper body she slumped, there she was the literal damsel in distress (she would be a lot more okay with the situation if she knew there was a happily ever after at the end for her).

Body swaying back and forth, her stomach flip-flopped, her body not agreeing with the little joy ride. Head not fairing much better, she longed to rub away the pain in her temple caused by her senses being overloaded, not to mention the fact that all her blood was rushing to her head making her skull feel like it was being squeezed like a damn pimple.

Despite the splitting pain, the sound in her ears started to lessen to a light buzz allowing her to better hear Fourth Wall’s rambling, “no matter where Daisy is, no matter what life or dimension, may she always have a place to call home.” The papers sparkled again, and Daisy’s eyes widened. Fourth Wall’s initial words coming back to her, _“I will rewrite your story.”_ Did that mean he was changing her life? Or her world?

_But that means… there was no getting things back to normal. At least until the Akuma was released and captured and that was impossible because in her world there was no freaking Ladybug and Chat Noir, they were just fictional animated characters._

Daisy growled her frustration. “What the hell I am I supposed to do now,” she screamed. Fourth Wall looked over his shoulder at her, having the audacity to give her an amused judging look. _Oh no, you don’t sir! We are not friends!_ It was petty she knew that, and a small thing to be annoyed at all things considered, but that playful banter was not it. _It was the principle._

Fourth Wall lumbered back down the broken stairs. Daisy stared with wide eyes at the damage, the creature’s body so huge and heavy it had completed crushed the staircase and railing. The archway leading to the kitchen was also destroyed, pieces of plaster and wall littered the wood floors, Fourth Wall seeming to have not even bothered ducking his head rather just walking straight through.

Making his way back to the living room, Daisy couldn’t see a thing, her arms full and abs too tired to try and hold herself up again she waited with baited breathe. Her eyes squeezed shut, she shook, fear finally settling in, the fact that, unlike Bloom, there was no prince coming to save her.

* * *

Suddenly hoisted up and off his shoulder Daisy was launched towards the TV. Shocked at the sudden change of heart, having thought that Fourth Wall had wanted to protect her, Daisy couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed. Call it Stockholm syndrome but Daisy didn’t hate Fourth Wall she felt bad for the boy whose emotions had been manipulated by Hawkmoth. But despite the small amount of trust she still had in Fourth Wall and the huge amount of sympathy she had for him, at that moment as her body went flying, she couldn’t help but let out a terrified scream.

Clutching Sunny to her chest, Daisy curled around her dog bracing for impact. She forced herself to keep her eyes shut, too scared to watch the TV shatter around her. Her entire body was tight as a coil, her back spasming and bowing inward to get away from the future pain. She fell. And fell, her eyes flying open at the weirdest sensation. Like someone had just reached through her and defiled her insides?

Swiveling her head around she barely noticed the empty white space, instead, her eyes were glued to the sight of Fourth Wall in her living room. It was like her TV was a one-way mirror and Fourth Wall was on one side and she was on another. She didn’t have much time to dwell on the strangeness, as the sudden drop in her stomach alerted her to the fact that she was not just falling, but plummeting. The light at the bottom getting brighter and brighter the closer she got.

Her head felt light, and her arms went slack around Sunny. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Daisy slumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I realized as I was writing, is that I reference WINX CLUB a couple of times. So, if anyone hasn’t watched the show or don’t remember it I’ll leave brief descriptions in the notes to (try and) explain. Sorry if my descriptions are confusing!
> 
> Valtor (Demon Form): it a giant red gargoyle-like creature with mini horns and huge bat wings. If you search “Valtor demon form” and click images plenty of pictures will pop up.  
> “Unlike Bloom” + prince reference: refers to in Season 1 Ep 1 when Bloom (a girl who finds out she is actually a fairy) and her fairy friend Stella are attacked on earth by a troll. A group of specialists (basically badasses in training) are called by Stella to help the two girls. One of the specialists in question is a prince.


	5. Chapter 3: "Welcome to the Party"- Diplo, French Montana, and Lil Pump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos! It makes me really happy to see that people enjoy the story despite the many flaws I keep finding :) Anyway, thank you to those who have been waiting for an update. This was meant to be updated about a month ago but school on top of writers block made it a bit hard. I had it all written out but the stupid action scenes completely stumped me. I'm still not satisfied but I felt that I should just get it out and edit later. I also tried something new by adding in the lyrics of the song, but I don't think I like how it turned out so I may get rid of it later.  
> Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, if interested I am looking for a beta reader!
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone :)

_Haaan_

_We on fire_

Daisy bounced, a breathy gasp escaped her lips as the air was forced out of her lungs. Her back slamming into the ground and neck snapping backward, knocking her out. 

_Step up in the party, Step up in the party_

_Ha (Haaan)_

Coming to a moment later, it felt as if nothing had happened and that instead of blacking out, she’d simply blinked. 

_We on fire_

_Ride up to the party, Ride up to the party_

_Ha (Haaan, aye) (live it up)_

Holding in a breathe she braced herself for the pain that was sure to come, eerily calm when the slight sting began to invade her senses, the pain resounding like hot coals on her back. At the same time, it was as if all the sensations were taking a back seat as she found consciousness again. 

_Welcome to the party_

_Welcome to the party, aye_

_Welcome to the party, aye_

_Welcome to the party_

Tentatively, she raised a hand towards her head, instinct leading her to where the bump was sure to form. With gentle fingers, she softly tapped the area. Sensitive, she quickly removed her hand. Breathing heavily, she mindlessly stared. The world seemingly had slowed down as if it were lagging. Dazed, she took in the darkening sky as the buildings crumbled and disappeared from her sight before reappearing in a bloom of dust. 

_Hit 'em up, get 'em up_

_Put 'em up, we wakin' up_

Heels digging into the cold concrete, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Legs stretched out and arms placed behind her, she let out several heavy pants, her body exhausted from the exertion as if instead of sitting, she’d just ran a marathon. The jolting pain that had blossomed throughout her back dulled to a low thrum, no more than an ache. The pain more like a long-forgotten dream than reality. Leaning further into her hands, she let her head loll backward like an out of body experience, she dopily regarded the black edges in her vision as they waxed and waned, eventually settling at the outer edges before disappearing completely. 

_Fly with my dogs, ridin' high when we pull up_

_Fly with my dogs, ridin' high when we pull up_

Lazily she moved her gaze. Staring straight ahead, she watched people rush all around her, a pounding in her ears so irritating she barely picked up the echoes of screams. Yet, like a bucket of ice, her head flinched, her hand coming up to paw at her right ear. Angling her head away, she shivered at the high pitched sounds that permeated her bones, overwhelming her sensitive ears and irritated her dog-like hearing. Sensitive to high-pitched sounds, she couldn’t help the shudder that wracked her body as she tried to get away from the offending sound. 

Vision losing its dazed lens, it felt as if she was blinking for the first time since hitting her head. The weirdly euphoric feeling was replaced by dawning, her eyes growing wide as she took in her surroundings for a second time.

_When we ride, when we pull up_

_We be high, when we pull up_

Shuffling forward, she moved. Legs bending to tuck beneath her and to the side, she let her weight rest on her outstretched arms. The buildings she’d vaguely noticed disappearing lay in heaps, crumbled pieces of rock and shattered pieces of glass mixed at the base, covering and littering the sidewalks.The sky that she had so intently studied instantly bloomed with dirt and ashy pieces of rubble. The air permeated with dust and soot she struggled to breathe, her lung feeling heavy as her chest constricted painfully. Chunks of the building began spuing outward, raining down onto the streets, dusting the heads of those still in the area and painting their hair a powdery grey. 

_Coupe with the top down, no ceilin'_

_Rocks on the watch now, armageddon_

Eyelashes flecked with powder, she moved carefully. Pushing up from the ground, she stared at her small, dirt-streaked hands as she found purchase standing on wobbly legs. Stumbling slightly, she struggled to stand upright while it felt like gravity was pulling her left. 

_Roof on fire, fire_

_We ride, ride_

Hands barely stretched out to the sides she waited for the bout of imbalance to pass before attempting to take a step. Wide-eyed and lost, she didn't know where to start or even where she was. Her eyes glinted with mirth. _Sunny_ , _I have a feeling we aren’t in Washington anymore._ She let out a short huff, amused at her, really not funny, joke. Sucking in a swift gasp of air her eyes grew a whole new level of deer in the headlights as her head whipped to her sides and she abruptly spun around in a full 360°. _Sunny…_ Her stomach dropped as her eyes came up empty. _Wait! Where did Fourth Wall --._

Barking in the distance had her head whipping to the right, she prayed. Her focus faltered as _something_ let out an absolute deafening lion-like roar before howling her name. Shivering at the sound, she winced. Her eyes darting around in search of the Akuma. Glancing up, searching the rooftops, her brows snapped together, the sight before her eliciting more of a reaction from her than the Akuma that had kidnapped her ever had.

* * *

_Pull up in a tank, about it, about it_

_Yeah, on Ciroc, in the drop, full of things_

Flying from building to building, she watched in disbelief as blurs of red and black bounded atop the building’s roofs. A streak of red as one swung, and a line of black as the other followed. 

_Yeah, I pull up with fire, we'll buy you chinchilla, yeah,_

_It's Frenchy Montana, quilla and vanilla_

Swiveling her head around, she took in her surroundings… again. Noting the unfamiliar buildings in front of her, the glass triangle building behind her (that eerily looked like the Louvre), and the all too real curvy redhead that stood off to the side holding the phone with a look of absolute delight. 

_Roof on fire, we be higher like a wheelie_

_Shawty bad, talkin' MJ Thriller_

Hand coming up to briefly cup her mouth, she dropped like a bag of rocks, the shattered pieced of glass nicking her exposed legs. Watching the small cuts well with blood, she shoved herself up back onto shaky legs. Eyes like saucers as the ground began to rumble, the feeling of awe withered beneath the sight of Fourth Wall barreling towards her, the small dot quickly enlarging until she was all too close to the TV-invading-livingroom-smashing-girl-throwing lunatic. 

_Welcome to the party, sippin' on the Act_

_Pull up in a 'Rari, DJ bring it back_

Despite the fact that she was sprinting, running like a bat out of Hell, and praying that Ladybug or Chat Noir would save her, she was eerily calm. _Yes_ , she was quite literally running for her life, but her faith in whoever the masked figures were, whether they really were Ladybug and Chat Noir, remained. However, that didn’t mean she would just stand there like an idiot, making their jobs harder. And so, she ran. 

“Chat Noir!” An all too familiar voice, a voice that she had been watching on TV for the past five years, yelled. 

_Fell in love with shawty, money like Shaq_

_Welcome to the party (live it up)_

Figuring the most helpful thing she could do was continue to run, she wasn’t all that surprised when her feet left the ground and a nauseating drop filled her stomach. _She would not look down. She would not look down. She would--_ she looked down. Giving Chat Noir a run for his catchphrase, “claws out,” her fingers dug into the hero’s arm. Knuckles turning white, she tried to calm herself. But the feeling of falling, the sight of the ground so far away, left her faint and holding on tighter. Squeezing Chat in what she was sure was becoming a painful grip, she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than the painful butterfly-like sensation that permeated her stomach… or the fact that she was so _freaking_ high. Startled by a yelp, her eyes regrettably sprung open, effectively destroying the little calm she had achieved. 

Quick to apologize, she tried to explain herself, “shit, sorry Chat. It’s just- God we’re so high.”

Vibrant green eyes briefly looked down at her, a teasing smile on his lips, “aww, no harm no foul. Kitty’s got claws.” Her brain short-circuited. She was so bad at banter. It was like every time she tried anything else other than laughing along she ruined the mood. Winging it, she decided to give it her best try. After all, she had nothing to lose. As soon as Ladybug released her Miraculous Cure, she would be back home. There would be no repercussions or embarrassing run-ins after what was sure to be a complete fail.

Hands shaking, her confidence already failing her, she went for it. “Aww, but there’s only room for one Kitty. And if I’ve got the claws,” she raised a brow questioningly. “Who’s in the dog house?”

Chat Noir's chest vibrated with what she hoped was laughter. Her cheeks burned as she silently thanked God for the Good Ghost Britney moment that she had desperately needed. 

Deciding that was enough action for her, and by action, she meant speaking, and by speaking, she meant banter, she simply smiled at his response. “Seeing as Fourth Wall was after you, I’d say you are.” Setting her back down, Daisy resisted the need to kiss the ground. The gross feeling of falling melted away as she listened to Chat's instructions to find a hiding spot. Taking off in the direction they’d come from, she watched as he used his baton to bound away.

* * *

She was lost. She’d been trying to find some recognizable area. But all the buildings all looked the same, at least the ones that were still standing. While the streets were all in a similar state of disarray with pieces of buildings and cracked pavement was strewn around. 

And that was how she’d found herself where she was now. A not so strange sense of deja vu hit her as she was hosted over Fourth Wall’s shoulder again. Her body swinging back and forth as all the blood once again rushed to her head. 

This was beginning to feel a lot like a main character moment. Except instead of being the cute kawaii school girl, she was the idiotic dimwit who kept getting herself in trouble, in this case… kidnapped. Done with herself and her idiocy, she waited for the heroes to come save her...again. _God, this was embarrassing,_ she groaned before letting out a scream as her body pitched forward- just barely having enough time to bring her hands up to protect her face from smashing into the ground. Hurdling around her, she barely registered the heroes as they skillfully dodged each attack as she rushed towards the closest alleyway. Peeking, she took everything in. The uncanny resemblance of it all to the TV show in her world. The spandex toting superheroes, the flirty Chat, and creative Lady, and what seemed to be an Akuma victim. The fact that everything resembled France. Though a children’s TV show may not be the best reference, she was sure that the glass triangle building she’d seen could only be one thing. The heroes jumped and volleyed, one on either side of the Akuma, caging him in. The sound of Ladybug's yoyo drew her attention back to the fight. _She could dissect her thoughts later._

_Welcome to the party,_

_(Welcome to the party)_

“Nothing sticks out M’lady! I don’t know where the object is,” Chat called out. Ladybug’s jaw clenched. 

“Distract him, Chat!” Chat Noir reeled back to jump, his mouth opening in what she was sure to be another taunt. “Lucky-'' Gasping, she thought back to her world when Fourth Wall had summoned those papers. Quickly scanning she noted that he didn’t have them anymore. _Fourth wall... Fourth wall…_ She snapped. _That’s it! He was like a narrator. Oh, God! A writer was like_ _a gatekeeper deciding how everything in the story played out. That’s it!_ She had to get Ladybug's attention.

“Wait!” All three sets of eyes turned towards her.

_Shit._

_Welcome to the party, aye_

_(Welcome to the party)_

The next thing she knew, Ladybug had a hand around her waist and they were flying. Landing some distance away, Ladybug set her down before moving to the edge of the rooftop. Clutching her chest, she folded in half as she tried to pull herself together. 

Panting, she brokenly spoke, “Fourth Wall- Akuma...not on him.”

“We know Chat and I both already looked.” Daisy felt the hero’s gaze settle on her. Shrinking, she stared at the ground. 

Knees buckling, she fell. Tucking her legs to her chest, she let her vision blur as she stared at the ground. Braving the hero’s rightful anger, she prayed the hero would hear her out before scolding her for being reckless and drawing the Akuma’s attention.“The Akuma is called Fourth Wall. Get it? He breaks the fourth wall- the narration between cast and audience. He is like the author, the one who can interact with both.”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.” The slight bite in the hero’s words had Daisy wincing. She was overexplaining, and Ladybug was needed to stop the Akuma before anyone was seriously hurt. 

_Welcome to the party, ay_

_(Welcome to the party)_

She hurriedly finished her explanation, “his Akuma is in a stack of papers that he has to call himself. They...like, appear and disappear when he wants to change the script.”

Holding her breath, she tried to calm her erratic breathing but her lungs wouldn’t stop panting. Stiffening as Ladybug approached, she waited. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. What do you mean ‘when he wants to change the script?’”

Shocked, Daisy hurried to refute the hero’s apology. She was under a lot of stress with an Akuma running around freely with no akumatized object in sight. On top of that, a civilian who’d needed saving more than once, she was under no illusion that she was being quite bothersome.

“Please don’t apologize. You need to get back to your partner and help stop Fourth Wall. I also got caught twice, almost a third time when I interrupted you calling for your Lucky Charm. You must think I'm dumb or doing it on purpose. Trust me, I’m chewing myself out for being the dumb blonde of every horror movie.” Ladybug let out a stifled giggle, barely audible if it weren’t for Daisy’s sensitive hearing. In all seriousness though, Ladybug apologized. 

Tentatively, Daisy’s shoulders relaxed as she realized that the hero was no longer directly annoyed by her. Letting out a relieved breath, she lifted her head and nervously waved her hands in front of her, rebuffing the apology once more. “It’s ok, seriously. But what I meant was that Fourth Wall can call upon this stack of papers, his script, and change it however he wants."

“So, that’s why there was no immediate object?” Ladybug looked to Daisy for confirmation.

Nodding, Daisy added, “exactly.” Unsure about the next part, her nose scrunched up and lips pursed, she more asked than confirmed, “you have to get Fourth Wall to call for it?” 

“Ok, so that’s where his Akuma is… but why is he so focused on you?” Daisy froze. _How should she answer the question? She couldn’t very well just blurt out that she wasn’t even from Ladybug’s...world? Hell, she didn’t even know what to call it!_

_Daisy’s mind spun as she tried to come up with some viable solution. She hated lying and omitting the truth would do more harm than good, but maybe it would be best to wait until the Akuma was released and captured. That way, Ladybug wouldn’t even need to know about,_ an image of Daisy gesturing wildly at the onslaught of memories from her kidnapping popped into her head, _that._

_Welcome to the party,_

_(Welcome to the party)_

_Kidnapping aside, it would probably be good to mention the screenwriting competition. After all, the akumatized victim was the announced winner, so maybe knowing would help?_

“Well… you know that screenwriter competition put on by Bob Roth. I’m pretty sure that the victim was screwed over. Like, from what I understand, his script won the competition but his character’s story arch’s got totally messed up.”

“Oh! So, now he’s trying to fix the character's story arch? And what? You’re the actress?”

Daisy’s thoughts drifted, her attention growing fuzzy again, as she tried to figure out how much to share without making Ladybug think she was crazy. Opting for the safe option, she just decided to agree, without over agreeing, “Umm… yeah kind of.” _Smooth._ She mentally facepalmed. She had sounded as convincing as a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

Unsure what else to say, Daisy went back to looking at the ground as the shadow of Ladybug moved away. Eyes closed, she ignored the voice that told her to sleep and fought the tiredness that threatened to drag her under. The events of the day leaving her emotionally drained and physically tired. 

_Burn up, let it burn_

_Burn up, let it burn_

Rumbling brought her back, causing her body to jerk and eyes to snap open. Neck whipping to Ladybug’s direction, Daisy’s eyes grew wide as the hero rushed towards her before grabbing her around the waist and swinging her yoyo. The whizzing sound already leaving Daisy feeling light-headed as she braced for the inevitable by slamming her eyes shut and koala-bear-hugging the hero like her life depended on it. 

_Burn up, let it burn, (Lil Pump, ooh)_

_(I'ma let it burn), (ooh, ooh, ooh)_

Feeling the wind in her hair once more, Daisy tried to silently swear. But apparently, her filter was glitching and her curses of “fuck” and “oh shit,” came out as screeches. The feeling of falling once again assaulted and enveloped her entire being. Biting her lip, she pushed back the scream that was clawing at her throat. _Just a little bit longer, just a little bit longer,_ she chanted over and over.

_Burn up, let it burn_

_Esskeetit_

With a thump, Ladybug landed a few feet from the Louvre. Shaking, Daisy tried to follow Ladybug but after so many “flights” her body was revolting, leaving her feeling like they were still falling even though her feet were firmly planted back on the ground. Taking pity on her, Ladybug stopped walking, opting to let Daisy compose herself. Unable to look up, for fear of falling over, Daisy listened as Ladybug spoke. 

_I can't feel my body, 'cause I pop a lot of molly_

At first confused, her lips pouted. Peeking, her mouth twitched as she mentally facepalmed. _Ladybug wasn’t talking to her. She was talking to her compact..._

“Meet us in front of the Louvre. I know where the Akuma--” a pause. “Ok, but hurry Chat.” Another pause, this one much longer. Assuming Ladybug had hung up, Daisy peered over curiously, unsure what the plan was and if it involved her. 

Looking up from her yoyo that doubled as a phone, Ladybug’s gaze fell on Daisy. Eyes darting around, keen on avoiding eye contact, she didn’t have to wait long as the sound of Fourth Wall’s bellows rang throughout the streets. The pieces of rubble that littered the ground vibrating with every thunderous step as the Akuma neared. 

* * *

Faintly she heard the tall tale signs of Chat pissing the Akuma off, a remark here, a taunt there, and a noise defying howl in response. Even as a third party, and despite there being a powerful Akuma intent on getting to her, Daisy couldn’t help but think that Chat probably wasn’t helping the situation by pissing the Akuma off any more than it already was.

Yoyo spinning, Ladybug took off and swung, prepared to join Chat. Stopping a moment before she flew off, she called back to her, “stay ther--!”Cut off as Chat, thrown by Fourth Wall, went flying through the air like a baseball and smacked into her, the two fell down in a tangled pile of limbs. Shaking his head, Chat tried to clear it while Ladybug wrestled to free herself from the other hero’s weight. 

Fourth Wall’s goblin-like features scrunched up in a deep scowl, eyes sharp with anger as a butterfly outline appeared, “it hasn’t recharged yet. You gave me my powers. You should know.” The outline disappeared and his eyes refocused, “Ladybug! Chat Noir! Give me your miraculous!”

Having had found their footing Ladybug’s eyes narrowed as she glared at Fourth Wall, “never!” Her arm cutting through the air to emphasize her point. “Lucky Charm!” She threw her yoyo towards the sky, letting it spin as it released a tornado of red butterflies. 

Daisy watched as a small red object dropped into Ladybug’s hands, “Huh? Bubble gum? What am I supposed to do with this?” Ladybug’s gaze flitted around, eyes piercing as she looked for a solution. “Ah!”

Dropping the pieces of bubble gum into her yoyo, Ladybug took a balancing step backward, her stance mirroring Chat’s. Too far away to hear, she watched as the two heroes exchanged a look and a couple of words before darting off in opposite directions. From her hiding place, a twinge sparked in the back of her mind. She felt as if she was forgetting something important, something on the tip of her tongue, just out of reach. _Why doesn’t he just… change the script? And force Ladybug and Chat Noir to hand over their Miraculous? Maybe… like he said, maybe his powers need to rech--_

_Welcome to the party_

_Bitch I'm 'bout to catch a body_

The sudden suffocating grip around her waist had her thoughts scattering, “no one will ever hurt you again, once I take their miraculous!”

_Punch him in his shit,_

_We don't give a fuck about it_

Her ears revolted at the shrill of the Akuma. Held tightly in his hand, she watched in horror as the script materialized just inches away from her. “Ladybug and Chat Noir gave me thei--”

Tearing her eyes away from the papers, she called out for Ladybug just as Chat called for his lady. 

“Now, Chat!” Baton at the ready, held as if it were a bat, Ladybug tossed a handful of bubblegum pieces into the air.

_Bitch I start a riot,_

_Bitch I'm 'bout to start a riot_

With a running start, Ladybug boosted Chat into the air and after the candy. Baton snapping forward, Chat sent them flying. Like mini bullets, they hurled towards Fourth Wall, several making it into his mouth. Eye growing wide, as she realized several mini makeshift bullets were flying towards her, she tensed, prepared for the sharp paint ball-like sting. Flinching, she dared open her eyes as piece after piece hit their target, shooting right into Fourth Wall’s mouth. Already growing sticky, she prayed the gum would stick long enough for the-- _fuck!_

_God, damn!_ She jerked backward as a piece connected with her cheek. She could already feel the irritated area bloom with redness, the sting dulling to a slight burning, the throbbing pulse of the area quickening. 

Rubbing at the area, she tried to focus back on the fight.

“Cataclysm,” Chat’s hand bubbled with black speckles. 

Mouth gnashing close, the Akuma’s words cut off as the sticky candy activated. 

_Welcome to the trap, got my grandma sellin' crack_

_I make what you make in one year sittin' down just movin' packs_

Unable to dismiss his script, the papers lay floating near the Akuma’s head. Rushing Fourth Wall, Chat pounced, intent on destroying the papers and releasing the Akuma. 

_Make a bitch do jumpin' jacks like she was an acrobat_

_Got these bitches lookin' at me crazy 'cause I got face tats_

“Wait! Chat-” Ladybug tried to warn the impulsive kitty, but it was too late, as Fourth Wall slapped the pouncing hero away, his back slamming into a nearby stone building, his hand connecting with the building’s frame. “Chat,” Ladybug whined in admonishment, her eyes shooting daggers. 

_Ooh, drip, drip, drip, I cannot go wife a bitch_

_Drop 5 million on my crib, now Lil Pump is rich as shit, ooh_

As the building fluttered away in the wind, pieces of black coal-like specks, Chat let out a pained smile, his eyes sparkling as he silently begged for forgiveness. “I’m sorry M’lady, I may have jumped the gun there.”

Ladybug stared, her expression unamused. But her eyes glinting with laughter at Chat’s attempt at puppy dog eyes. “It’s fine Kitty, let’s just wrap this up before either of us need to recharge.”

_And I'm still at my probation, pop a pill I feel amazing_

_You just bluffin', you just hatin', all these diamonds on me skatin'_

* * *

Hand coming up to cover her right ear, Ladybug called to Chat before taking to the building rooftops, disappearing out of sight. Returning a couple of minutes later fully recharges, Chat took off similarly before returning also fully charged. 

“Don’t worry! We’ll get you to safety.” 

_Man I do this every day_

_Spend three thousand on some shades_

She let out a blood-curdling scream the feeling of being whipped around like a rag doll was ten times more terrifying than being thrown over his shoulder. And while she didn’t doubt the hero's ability, her fluctuating gag reflex and churning stomach were starting to get a bit impatient. Wrestling to get free, she squirmed and kicked until the slight squeeze of his fingers had her freezing. Entire body shaking, she didn’t know what to do. Sure it was hopeless, there was no way she would be able to free herself. But logic wouldn’t listen, and the feeling that she should be doing _something_ gnawed at her. 

“Okay Chat, enough of this! Lucky Charm!” Daisy watched as a massive beyond full body mirror materialized and ungracefully fell into Ladybug’s awaiting arms, the mirror practically crushing her. Stronger than she looked, Ladybug shifted the mirror and began scanning the area. Eyes growing wide, she thrust the mirror into Chat’s unsuspecting arms before pointing and ushering him into position. 

_I got bitches in L.A.,_

_Your boyfriend's broke, his diamonds fake_

Dashing to the right, Ladybug pitched her yoyo forwards, letting it wrap around several different lamp posts. Setting the mirror on its stand perpendicular to the maze Ladybug’s yoyo made, Ladybug raised an open hand before snapping it into a fist. Head tilted, Daisy’s brow furrowed, _that’s new._ “Chat! Get ready!” 

_Welcome to the party, aye,_

_(Welcome to the party)_

“Of course, Bugaboo. Aren’t I always?” Daisy smirked, Chat just couldn’t help himself.

Ladybug let out a groan, eyebrows raised as she chastised the flirty hero, “later Kitty. That bubblegum isn’t going to last forever. It's already been 5 minutes.” Eyes flitting back to Daisy, she felt her breathe catch under the hero's intense gaze. Unable to hold eye contact, she looked off to the side and waited.

_Welcome to the party, aye,_

_(Welcome to the party)_

“I need you to trust us, ok?” Daisy forced herself to look the hero in the eye as she nodded. For split second she brought her gaze up before letting it dart away, the feeling of being scrutinized doubling tenfold, even if the hero was just making sure she was okay, she still felt as if the whole world was judging her. _Hell_! She’d be judging her too, the girl who kept getting caught. Busy self loathing, she missed the silent conversation between the partners as somewhere between Ladybug checking on her and Chat situating the mirror, the heroes had come to the same conclusion- taunt the Akuma. 

_Welcome to the party, aye,_

_(Welcome to the party)_

Charging the chatty hero, Fourth Wall raised a fist, Chat bounding out of the way at the last minute. Leaping backward, Daisy gagged, her stomach heaving as Fourth Wall pursued him, her gag reflex fluctuating rapidly. Shivering, she squeezed her eyes shut as the Akuma took one final swing at Chat. His fist, missing, his eyes landing on the mirror, and the terrified look on his love’s face. The Akuma froze. Tentatively, she opened one eye. Peaking, she slowly stared into the eyes of Fourth Wall. His eyes no longer cloudy was rage, the red fading into a peaceful blue. It was like time once again stopped and Daisy could see a glimpse into Matisse’s pain, at his work being demoralized for money. It was as if his eyes had become so clouded with rage that his goal faded into the background, and Fourth Wall himself was waking up from the volatile emotions that had been amplified during his Akumatization. What felt like minutes was mere seconds. Smashing the mirror, Fourth Wall let out an agonized shrill as he stumbled back, his mouth free of the sticky candy. But instead of demanding Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous, all the Akuma could do was stagger backward in denial, at the scared look on his love’s face, the fear that was etched into every feature and that couldn't be faked. 

_Welcome to the party, aye,_

_(Welcome to the party)_

The broken pieces of glass shot outwards, shards flying in every direction barely scratching the Akuma’s tough skin. Hands shooting up to cover her face, Daisy flinched back and turned her head sideways. Vaguely, she felt herself fall, the hand that had been holding her in an iron grip loosened as the Akuma’s feet tangled in Ladybug’s awaiting yoyo. 

“Cataclysm!” 

_Welcome to the party, aye,_

_(Welcome to the party)_

Daisy watched as the papers that had followed Fourth Wall everywhere, disintegrated into dust, a black and purple butterfly shook free and the large body beneath hers engulfed itself in purple. Heart stuttering, she rolled, running her foot slipped, slamming her knee into the pavement. Despite having fallen and not even up yet, she pitched forward and ran for cover. Matisse could not see her. Daisy may have been dumb getting caught so many times, but she had enough brain cells left to concur on her own that if Hawkmoth knew what he was capable of… well she didn’t know what he would do. But anything as sensitive as this, she assumed he should know. And if Matisse happened to be Akumatized again, he may tell. It would be best no one saw her. As soon as Ladybug releases her Miraculous Cure, everything will go back to normal. She and Sunny would be back home and--. _Sunny! Oh, my God!_

She started panicking. “No, no, no. It’s ok, it’s ok. Miraculous Cure, everything goes back to normal…” 

_Welcome to the party, aye,_

_(Welcome to the party)_

Mindlessly, her fingers came up to massage her left collar bone. An old habit that for, whatever reason comforted her. Jerking at the slight sting, she peeled her finger away from the bone. Staring at her finger, she took in the vibrant red that stained her middle finger. Awkwardly, she tried to look at her collarbone, her chin against her chest, she just narrowly spotted a small pooling of blood in the hollow of her collar bone. Looking down, she took in the state of her legs, the small knicks, and cuts from earlier, hoping they wouldn’t scar. _Ladybug will release the cure any second. It won’t even matter._

_Welcome to the party, aye,_

_(Welcome to the party)_

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Daisy watched in awe as small cherry-red butterflies swooshed through the streets of Paris, leaving creation in their wake. The pieces of rock and rubble were gone and the building fixed as if a 2 ton Akuma hadn’t just ravaged the streets making Paris its own personal playground. 

_We on fire_

_Step up in the party, step up in the party, ha_

Sighing, she closed her eyes and waited.

And waited. 


	6. Chapter 3.5: Ladybug POV

Ladybug relaxed. She wouldn’t admit it but the girl had gotten herself in trouble twice after Chat had gotten her away the first time. She’d worried that this girl was like Lila, getting herself in trouble for attention since she knew they would save her. The fact that she didn’t recognize the girl only fueled her assumptions. She was quickly realizing, shamefully, that she’d jumped the gun and judged too quickly. Clearly, now that they’d had a minute to talk, this girl had an issue with heights and was also severely overwhelmed but was holding it together quite well. 

Wincing as she thought about how she’d been talking to the girl, she tried to ease the urgency out of her voice. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. What do you mean ‘when he wants to change the script.’”

The Asian girl looked up, “Please don’t apologize. You need to get back to your partner and help stop Fourth Wall. I also got caught twice, almost a third time when I interrupted you calling for your Lucky Charm. You must think me dumb, or that I’m doing it on purpose. Trust me I’m chewing myself out for being the dumb blonde of every horror movie.”

Ladybug laughed but quickly sobered at the girl's words. “I’m sorry,” it was all she could say.  _ What else was there, ‘I’m sorry I thought you were a dumb attention seeker.’  _ she mocked herself. 

A small hand rubbed her back, “it’s ok, seriously. But what I meant was that Fourth Wall can call upon this stack of papers, his script, and change it however he wants.”

“So, that’s why there was no immediate object?”

“Exactly. You have to get Fourth Wall to call for it?” The girl’s features twisted in confusion. Ladybug couldn’t help but laugh at the girl's quirkiness. 

“Ok, so that’s where his Akuma is… but why is he so focused on you?” The girl bit her lip. Ladybug could practically see the war going on behind the girl’s eyes as she tried to figure out what to tell her. 

“Well… you know that screen write competition put on by Bob Roth. I’m pretty sure that the victim was screwed over. Like, from what I understand, his script won the competition but his character’s story arch’s got totally messed up.”

“Oh!” she vaguely knew about the competition that the girl was talking about. “So, now he’s trying to fix the character's story arch?”

That look filled the girl’s eyes again. “Umm… yeah kind of.” Her gaze quickly returned to the ground. 

Feeling the rumbling underneath her feet she rushed towards the edge of the roof. Scanning the surrounding area she searched for Fourth Wall and Chat. Knowing they were close she rushed back to the quiet girl and grabbed her. Silently apologizing to the girl who was scared of heights, she situated her arm around her waist before taking off back towards the Louvre. 

* * *

Hanging up and closing her compact, Ladybug ushered the tiny girl out of the way before taking off towards the rising rubble. Yoyo shooting out, she secured it before preparing to jump. Despite the urgency to get back to the fight and free the Akuma, she stopped to remind the girl to stay put. “Stay ther--!” She was cut off as a blob of black and blonde smacked into her sending her sprawling, a heavyweight settling on top of her, and a pointy elbow jabbing into her side. Grunting she wiggled to free herself of the incessant weight. A hushed growl lodged in her throat as her eyes focused on her pancaked partner. “Get up, Chat.” He shook his head, his eye gleaming with some cheesy pun. However, a quick glare from her hand him focusing back on the mission at hand, scrambling to get back up. 

Feeling the vibrations of Fourth Wall’s charging steps, she tugged her arm free, freezing as the vibrations suddenly stopped. “It hasn’t recharged yet. You gave me my powers. You should know.” 

Having found her footing, Ladybug’s brow furrowed. What did he mean, they hadn’t seen him use any powers yet and they’d been fighting for well over half an hour. Yet, as she thought she wondered if this had anything to do with the ten-minute window when he’d disappeared. During that ten-minute time frame, neither of them had been able to find Fourth Wall. It was like he’d more than hidden, it was like he straight up vanished only to reappear screaming about making someone happy. 

Watching as the butterfly outline disappeared, Ladybug prepared for Fourth Wall to charge again. Unsurprisingly he demanded Chat’s and her miraculous first. 

Summoning her Lucky Charm, her hands outstretched, she caught the box of bubble gum candies. As if he could read her mind, Chat bounded off to distract the Akuma again while she leaped in the opposite direction, in hopes of getting a better view so that she could figure out how to use her Lucky Charm. 

From her perch, Ladybug watched with rapt attention, waiting for anything to light up. Eyes landing on Chat and his baton, the surrounding lamp posts, then Fourth Wall, she huffed, the Lucky Charm was so simple that it was almost embarrassing that it’d taken her so long to figure it out. But it was all starting to make sense. Fourth Wall’s power required narration like the girl had said, and as the Akuma had let slip, his power hadn’t recharged yet, meaning that when it did he could change the script and demand their miraculous. 

Leaping down, she swung back into action, her eyes leaving the Akuma to seek out her partner before returning just in time to watch the small Asian girl get ripped from her hiding place and thrown about as the raging Akuma shook his fisted hand. Ladybug stared, stunned. The Akuma up until that point hadn’t shown any hostility towards the girl but now? Grunting, she decided the sooner the Akumatized object was broken the better, she’d analyze the sudden shift in the Akuma’s attitude later, from the safety of her home and from a video instead of first-hand experience. 

Eyes meeting, Ladybug blinked before letting her gaze fall on Fourth Wall’s mouth. Dashing back and forth she prayed Chat got her meaning, because, at that moment, they were out of time, “Ladybug and Chat Noir gave me thei--”

“Now, Chat!” Watching as Chat whipped out his baton, letting it extend to its full length, she released an entire handful of bubblegum pieces into the air before readying herself to boost him into the air and after the candy. With a satisfying smack, the pieces went flying. Like bullets, they filled Fourth Wall’s mouth rendering him unable to talk and thus unable to change the script. Flinching as she watched a piece collide with the girl’s cheek she silently reminded herself to apologize for that later. Now that she was seeing it, she realized that this was the first time anyone had gotten hurt from her Lucky Charm, anyone other than an Akuma. Ladybug found that she didn’t like the implications of that. 

Watching Chat tuck and roll before landing on his feet, she took off to tell him the next part of her plan. “Wait! Chat-” she tried to warn him but it was too late as he immediately pounced towards Fourth Wall, his cataclysm in hand and outstretched. “No, no, no,” she muttered, as she threw her yoyo to try and pull him back. Once again too late, she grimaced as Chat was backhanded into a nearby stone building, his hand connecting with the building's frame, bringing the entire structure down. Groaning, she breathed through her annoyance, “Chat.”

_ Don’t do the eyes, don’t do the eyes, don’t--  _ he did, “I’m sorry M’lady, I may have jumped the gun there.”

Rolling her eyes she let it go, after all no true harm was done, just a little bit more work. “It’s fine Kitty, let’s just wrap this up before either of us need to recharge.”

* * *

She signaled to Chat before taking off to recharge. Bounding off to the rooftops, she looked for an abandoned alleyway, though they weren’t that hard to find during Akuma attacks. Finding one easily, she dropped down from the roof and onto the ground. “Tikki spots off.”

“Hurry Tikki, before the Lucky Charm wears off.”

“I’m hurrying Marinette,” Tikki squeaked.

Looking around anxiously, Marinette couldn’t stop her body from bouncing. “Tikki… do you feel like something different with this Akuma?”

Swallowing another piece of macaron, Tikki nodded, “oh yes, Marinette, I just don’t know what.”

“Me either, but that 10-minute time frame when the Akuma completely disappeared worries me, Tikki.”

Finishing the last bite, the little red kwami flew up to nuzzle her Chosen’s cheek, “I know Marinette. But let’s figure it out after we defeat Fourth Wall, okay?” She hovered close, her eyes shining with understanding. 

Nodding, Marinette focused back on the issue at hand- Fourth Wall. “Tikki spots on!” 

* * *

“Go Chat!” Ladybug swooped down, the annoying sound coming from Chat’s miraculous a persistent beeping. Though she wouldn’t show it, the sound was extremely annoying but seeing as her’s was doing the same thing two minutes earlier, she really couldn’t complain. 

She cringed at the sight before her. Fourth Wall was out of control, rampaging in a way she’d never seen an Akuma rampage before and the girl who’s face blanched as she was tossed around as if she were a rag doll, it was all such a mess. Normally, Ladybug tried to compartmentalize, otherwise, her emotions would go haywire and she’d be no help to Paris or the Akumatized victim but this all felt different. She didn’t know how, but it was as if a new page was being turned, a new chapter written and Hawkmoth was just getting started. 

From the corner of her eye, she watched a blur of black land beside her. Standing tall, she blocked out the terrified scream and the chaotic scenes, fed up with Hawkmoth and his stupid Akumas.

“Okay Chat, enough of this! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug waited for whatever to drop into her hands. Except, it didn’t really drop rather it smothered her. “Gah!” She stumbled backward as a massive, heavy, very heavy, mirror fell into her waiting arms. Ignoring her utter confusion, she scanned the area in search of answers on how to use the object. Spinning around her eyes only saw grey. Turning to once again face the short girl, she was a little shocked to see her light up in a bright haze of red with black polka dots. Continuing to look around she watched as Chat Noir and the surrounding lamp posts also lit up. Idea formulating, she thrust the oversized object into Chat’s arms before shepherding him into place. “Trust me on this.” Ladybug knew the idea was insane but it’s what the Lucky Charm was saying to do.

Chat got that look in his eyes, “Course Bugaboo, when have I ever doubted you?”

Face flushed, Ladybug let out a small giggle. Chat always knew how to lift her spirits. The muffled shrieks of the Akuma had her snapping out of it and rushing to finish before the bubblegum deteriorated enough for Fourth Wall to speak. Slinging her yoyo around the lit-up lamp posts, the ones that were colored red with black polka dots, she tugged, securing the string. Eyeballing the ground then the mirror, Chat made quick work of securing the mirror’s stand. 

Double-checking the work Ladybug moved away from the lamp posts and out of the area where Fourth Wall was supposed to fall- at least if the plan went accordingly. With no other reason to stall she lifted an open hand, hoping Chat remembered what the new signal meant, and snapped it closed. “Chat! Get ready!” 

“Of course, Bugaboo. Aren’t I always?”

Chat was pushing it. “Later Kitty. That bubblegum isn’t going to last forever. It's already been 5 minutes.”

Ladybug turned her focus to the trapped girl. “I need you to trust us, ok?” She waited for the girl’s gaze to meet hers but even then, just barely was she able to meet her eyes. And when it did, it couldn’t have been more than a couple of seconds before she ripped her gaze away, letting it settle back onto the ground. 

While she always needed the people of Paris’s trust, she especially needed it now. Her Lucky Charm gave her a risky solution, never before had she had to just sit back and let a civilian, especially, play bait to capture an Akuma. This was a first for her, everyone was counting on her and though she was confident, she wasn’t ignorant enough to ignore the voice in the back of her head telling her that this wouldn’t work and she’d have actual blood on her hands. 

She shuddered, a bad feeling knotting up her insides. Despite the feeling of dread, she moved forward and into position. 

* * *

“Pound it!” Chat smirked at her. Pointing to his ring, she chuckled and bowed, “until next time M’Lady.” Taking off for the rooftops she didn’t wait to watch him disappear between one of Paris’s many alleyways. Returning to the rather depressing scene before her she made quick work of icing everything. 

“Time to de-evilize!” With a flick of her yoyo captured then released the purified butterfly, “bye-bye little butterfly.” Watching as its little wings flapped away, she situated the mirror upon her hip and tossed it into the sky, releasing her, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

“What? What happened?” Her attention settled on the boy before twitching at the sudden reminder.  _ Where did that girl go? She was just there.  _ But looking around, she came up empty. It was as if she’d imagined the girl and if it weren’t for the fact that Chat saw her, she’d have thought she was going crazy. Figuring the girl was just shy, maybe a tourist or visiting from a neighboring country, she quickly moved on. After all, the girl was nice enough and really, other than being captured one too many times, an easy civilian to care for given the circumstances.  Double-checking her work, she paused, her ears perking up. While her hearing was probably the least enhanced of all the miraculous, she still heightened hearing and was picking up a familiar voice. Moving to investigate, she froze as her earring began beeping, warning of her final minute before she transformed back. Snapping her yoyo up before giving a tug, she zipped off to detransform. Then she had an alleyway to investigate. 


End file.
